Wire structures (e.g., concrete reinforcement bars, building components, etc.) are generally constructed from a plurality of wire coils. The wire coils are connected together (e.g., welded, wire tied, etc.) to form the wire structures. The wire structures constructed from a plurality of wire coils are generally unable to withstand various forces (e.g., vertical pressure, horizontal pressure, etc.) on the structure. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved continuous wire coil and coiling method.